Forever & Beyond 1
by AniMagical Productions
Summary: "No need to promise me forever. Just promise me tomorrow, and I will keep on loving you. Say goodbye today, and I will let you go...but the memories of yesterday, I will treasure forevermore." *** And so the star fell in love with the sun. In return, the sun loved him back...forever and beyond. *** In which Edward Cullen fell in love with another before he ever met Isabella Swan...
1. PREFACE

This fanfic is currently in progress. I am typing the chapters through my phone and most of it is considered a rough draft. Once I have my laptop back together with a stable internet connection, I will be rewriting this and will be publishing the official copy of the book. There may or may not be changes to the chapters when this happens.

For now, I will be publishing the prototype chapters until my official editor contacts me again. Let me know what you think in the comments section. No need to vote since I might end up taking down the chapters once the official version is released, but feel free to do as you wish.

Also, please be civil and do not flame. We all try our best in expressing ourselves through our writing and brash criticism will be taken offensively. Constructive criticism regarding our work is appreciated, but please make an effort to speak to us in a civilized and polite manner. Moreover, make reasonable arguments and point out our flaws instead of meaninglessly bashing on anything in regards to the story.

Thank you for reading this! We hope you enjoy reading this story as much as we loved writing it.

 **XOXO**  
 **Astrid Claire & EmSAh**

* * *

 _P.S. Since this is a crossover story, the timeline will be twisted and changed for the author's convenience. For those who would want me to post a timetable, please comment and I will post it. However, I will only insert the events that have been mentioned in the story already._


	2. PROLOGUE

_~~~Cosmos~~~_

 _Time is scattering the seeds of the morning daylight._

* * *

In a world such as ours, there are so many wonders we have yet to unravel. Most of them remain undiscovered for a few centuries since their creation. Some of them, hidden in plain sight, require the human eyes to look a little closer.

A few are seen as soon as they are made, but these rare few are the ones you need to watch out for.

The third type of wonder, you see, is quite easy to take for granted...and therefore also becoming easy to lose.

I try valiantly hard to become one of those people who would cherish what they have, yearn enough to live life, and maintain content humility when they find something that is not meant for them no matter how hard they want it. It is a hard lifestyle, if not a little constricting, but I find it healthier than most.

So there I was...

Standing by the seashore as I encourage myself to take a step to find my future...

I took a deep breath, smiling gleefully as I let it out with a soft exhale.

"By the look on your face, I take it you have made your decision."

If possible, my smile turned wider and transformed into a delighted grin as I turned around to address the person that had spoken to me.

The voice drifted through the light breeze in a low yet smooth baritone, an almost sensual drawl accompanying every syllable.

A man around his middle twenties, though could easily pass off as someone in his late teens, stood before me in a dignified stance. He had a stoic inexpressive countenance with his strong jawline and narrow eyes. His hair was neatly swept back naturally, his skin was pale, his nose fairly sculpted, and his overall appearance spoke of an otherwordly beauty.

In all honesty though, his most eye-catching trait is definitely not his inhuman attractiveness.

It is that dark brown trench coat.

Yup, I am definitely sure.

"Cassie...!" I exclaimed.

He raised a finely trimmed eyebrow, but I saw the slight twitch of his lips that were itching to smile.

This man never did understand the concept of nicknames but he allowed me to do as I please.

That, in itself, speaks of my awesomeness.

"Hello." He greeted me.

I pouted, "You ditch me for weeks and that's all you have to say?"

"I did not... _'ditch'_ you, as you put it. I believe I left you a note stating the reason for my absence."

"Whatever."

Cassie sighed, "As I was saying..."

Although I knew this might be his way of manipulating the conversation to divert my sulking anger, I became too excited to care.

I grinned up at him.

"Yup, I am going to London!"

"Then, let us depart."

"...Cassie?"

"I promise not to forget your car."

"Shush...! Do not call my baby a mere car, you heathen! Her name is Morphie."

* * *

 **¤London, England (1951)¤**

A simple family of seven was just about to move into their home when one of them halts in her steps, prompting her lover-whom was holding her hand-to stop as well.

 _ **.**_

 _ **A flash of long mahogany brown hair, a bright smile, and a pair of shining silver grey orbs...**_

 _ **A single book of Shakespearean Sonnets...**_

 _ **A haunting lullaby...**_

 _ **"My name is Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you."**_

 _ **A passionate kiss was shared between lovers standing on a meadow...**_

 _ **A resilient rose remains in bloom in the middle of winter...**_

 _ **.**_

The man pauses to look into the blank eyes of his significant other before they gained clarity once more.

"Alice...?" He called out, unsure.

The young woman named Alice had a perplexed expression on her face.

"I'm alright, Jasper." She said.

The man called Jasper blinked both in confusion and relief.

"What did you see?" He asked.

Alice pouted, "Honestly, I don't know."

Jasper raised a brow in disbelief.

"You don't...know?"

Alice bit her lip, looking over Jasper's shoulder to meet eyes with the rest of their family.

Most especially with her brother, Edward Cullen...

His golden hazel eyes looked as shocked and confused as hers were, which is not a farfetched assumption considering he can read minds...

...which meant he saw the same exact vision the moment it came to her.

"Yes, I don't know." Alice replied, "All I am sure of is that it has something to do with-"

"-with me." Edward interjected.

All pairs of golden eyes landed on him with varying emotions being expressed.

"There will be another new arrival in London aside from us, and I think...I would be one of the first to meet her."

The others stared at him and Alice, knowing there is something more to the vision they shared.

Edward kept silent, undeterred by their thoughts as they drifted into his head. Alice, though not a mindreader, gave into the pressuring stares of her new family before her brother could stop her.

"I think I caught a glimpse of Edward's mate."

She grimaced as the words blurted out of her mouth, sending an apologetic glance to Edward whom seemed more exasperated than upset really.

Quite a way to start their new lives...

However, the Cullen Family will find out that this would be quite a pleasant change.

For how many vampires can claim that they have touched the sun...?

Once they meet her, that is exactly what they shall experience.

* * *

 _Time is a fickle mistress, a merciless loan shark, and a ruthless mentor that kills its own students. All it takes is one split second alteration in the past to affect our choices in the present and change the future. This is called the_ _ **"Ripple Effect"**_ _, and within this phenomenon, there is a metaphorical butterfly that can cause the hurricane that will sweep worlds off their feet with a flutter of its wings._

 _ **\- AniMagical Productions**_

* * *

 _ **A/N: Let's play a game~! My chapter titles are based on song names, and you must guess the artist(s) or which soundtrack it came from.**_

 _ **HINT: A PSP game by Square Enix**_

 _ **A/N (New!): For those who have read the first version, you would notice that I changed Alaska into London.**_

 _ **I just remembered that Alaska is where the Denali Family lives and I am not sure if they are supposed to be present in the 1950. Even if they were, I am not sure if I can write them properly into the story so I decided to change it to London. The school setting will be in Westminster Academy which is a school based on the original Westminster School but is functioning under a relatively similar system with my own modifications (Refer to "Timeline & Glossary").**_

 _ **For the character portrayals, here it is:**_

 _ **》**_ _ **Anne Hathaway**_  
 _ **as "The Mystery Girl"**_

 _ **》**_ _ **Ed Westwick**_  
 _ **as "Cassie"**_


	3. CHAPTER 1

_~~~At the Beginning~~~_

 _Life is a road that I wanna keep goin'._  
 _Love is a river that I wanna keep flowin'._  
 _Life is a road now and forever, wonderful journey._

* * *

It all started on a fairly normal day.

That should have been enough warning that everything that comes after...is definitely not going to be considered the standard definition of normal.

After all, it has been traditionally recognized as a universal rule that anything that starts as a normal day...

...becomes the day when things will never be considered normal.

Many philosophers refer to such phenomenon with the phrase _"calm before the storm"_.

However, for this particular case, the Cullens will find a ball of fiery sunshine bursting like a supernova right onto their faces instead of some bleak storm.

* * *

As the story goes, it all started on a fairly normal day.

Normal for the Cullen Family usually meant a day where the sun is not shining so brightly. Being the immortal creatures that they are, there are some circumstances that need to be avoided for the sake of blending in with human society.

That includes avoiding the graceful rays of the sun.

That is why the story begins as it shows a cloudy weather in London.

The Cullens have recently purchased a silver 1950 Muntz Jet Convertible as a way of transportation to go to school and back. Being what they are, their inhuman speed would have been enough but they needed to keep appearances.

The occupants of the car are what the public deemed as the _"Cullen Kids"_ , the foster children of the new doctor in town and his wife. They are named Edward Cullen, the current driver of the Muntz Jet; Emmett Cullen, Edward's brother whom called shotgun but later surrendered it to his lovely mate; Rosalie Hale, Emmett's mate and a well-known sensual beauty amongst her peers; Alice Cullen, a petite yet bubbly female who is also the supposed sister of Edward and Emmett; and Jasper Hale, the supposed twin of Rosalie Hale as their cover story states and also the mate of Alice.

Edward and Rosalie, as mentioned, sat at the front. Jasper and Emmett leisurely took over the backseats while Alice sat comfortably on Jasper's lap so she would not be crammed between the two males. The convertible roof is over their heads but the windows were kept down.

"Hey, are we there yet?" Emmett asked boredly.

Edward rolled his eyes, "For the tenth time, Emmett...no, we are not there yet."

Emmett pouted playfully as he stuck his tongue out when he made eye contact with Edward on the rearview mirror.

"Why is the school so far away anyway? If it was this far, maybe we shouldn't have bothered enrolling in the first place." He reasoned.

"Carlisle already explained it." Edward replied, "We have to keep up appearances. If ever the humans discover our home, they will question who we are and it'll be even more suspicious. It's more convenient to familiarize ourselves around just as society becomes familiar with us as we blend in."

Rosalie scoffed, "Even if we do all that, we'll still stick out because of our appearances. Besides, while London has typical cloudy skies, it still tends to have a sunny weather which would mostly keep us away from school anyway."

Edward sighed at Rosalie's cynical retort but inwardly agreed.

"Well, aside from all that, there will be no harm in trying. Besides, this will be good practice to have Jasper and Alice get used to the routine."

At the mention of their names, Jasper and Alice looked towards Edward whom glanced at them from his peripheral vision.

"Are you guys alright?" Rosalie questioned, a rare display of concern.

"Yeah, you guys have been too quiet...especially you, Alice." Emmett said.

Alice smiled reassuringly as Jasper just stared but with a softer look in his eyes at their genuine worry.

"We're fine!" Alice replied for both of them, "Just the typical first day jitters, I guess. This is technically the first time Jazz and I are going to school since we were...well, turned."

Jasper nodded, "There is also the fact that I am still rather uneasy at the thought of being around humans."

Alice turned to him with her smile morphing into an understanding yet encouraging beam of unwavering faith.

While she wholly admits that being surrounded by humans might cause him unease, nothing can contradict Alice's loyal belief in Jasper and his slowly strengthening self-control.

Jasper received this message as he felt every single drop of his mate's emotions, prompting him to smile back at her tenderly.

Meanwhile, Emmett laughed as Edward and Rosalie just gave the recent additions to the family some friendly supportive smiles.

"Don't worry." Emmett reassured, "You'll both be fine. Just try not to breathe in too much if you're that anxious!"

Edward turned back to the road as he made a smooth turn.

"Just keep your minds open if you get into trouble. I will be able to keep track of you that way and I will help in any way I can. We all will." He promised.

Rosalie smirked, "If you're still unconvinced, we could appeal to Carlisle and Esme to keep you both in the house for a while."

Jasper and Alice smiled at their new siblings as they chuckled along.

"We'll be fine." Alice said.

"But we'll keep your suggestions in mind." Jasper added.

The other three nodded in relief and acceptance. It was always a little awkward whenever new members are added to the coven, but Alice and Jasper had done well since they appeared in the Cullen Family's doorstep a year ago. There are still some bonding gaps to fill in but none of the veteran members are too bothered.

They all have eternity to bond with each other after all.

For the rest of the ride, there was a comfortable silence with only the roaring engine filling in. The Cullens typically start their day early as they do not really sleep, not to mention the lack of electrical vehicles on the streets. While the new era is starting to entertain the coming of modern cars, only wealthy families can currently afford them which made the streets not so crowded. It may be another inconvenient factor to have one as their means of transportation to school if they wanted to blend in...

...but a little indulgence is always healthy.

Edward's golden eyes flicked to the side mirror as he saw another car behind theirs, seeming to be in a rush to go ahead of them. With all the courtesy he was raised upon, he graciously drove the convertible slightly aside to let the other car pass which it seemed to be doing.

However, it slowed down to a stop just beside them.

All the Cullens looked towards the car and subconsciously observed it. It was a midnight blue 1948 Cadillac Series 61 Sedanette, a classic beauty amongst automobiles. It seemed brand new as the paint job shone radiantly and practically glowed as if the car itself was alive. However, even with their enhanced sight, the dark tint of the windows prevented them from seeing the driver clearly but knew it was female from the vague silhouette they caught.

Emmett raised a brow before grinning in excitement.

"Ooh~!" He playfully cooed, "Is this a challenge? What do ya say, Edward?"

Edward rolled his eyes.

"I wouldn't accept it even if it was so don't bother hoping, Emmett." He replied.

The other male scowled, "Don't be such a party pooper, Eddie."

"Don't call me that."

"Well, boo-hoo~! I ain't listenin' to you."

Since the two males were bickering, only the three other occupants of the Muntz Jet noticed one of the windows of the Sedanette was rolling down.

The sight that greeted them rendered them speechless.

"Umm..." Rosalie began, still staring.

Edward and Emmett paused from their bickering, only to see the attention of their three siblings occupied.

Emmett turned to the Sedanette and snorted in restrained laughter.

Edward took a glance but dismissed it.

That is, until his brain finally registered what he just saw and he instinctively slowed down in his driving as he snapped his head back towards the now open window of the midnight blue Cadillac with an incredulous expression.

The woman from the other car was pointing two hairdryers at him like how one would do in those wild west stories.

Hairdryers...!

With all the eloquence that each and every one of them could muster, one thought simultaneously entered their minds:

 _"What the actual fuck?!"_

As if reading their thoughts, the woman gave a creepy Cheshire Cat grin which thankfully revealed an impressive set of pearly white teeth instead of rotting yellow like some of those stereotypical witches in old fairy tales. Her hair was being blown to one side as the car drove on while her eyes were covered by a pair of dark aviator glasses that kept them from witnessing her full visage. She seemed to be leaning on her elbows on the window as she kept the hairdryers pointed at them, making half of her body slightly sticking out of the car.

Just as Edward opened his mouth to speak, the strange girl beat him to it as she cocked the two hairdryers as if she just pulled the trigger of a gun.

"BANG, BANG~!" She exclaimed.

The Cullens deadpanned in disbelief.

Instead of feeling offended or awkward, the girl just laughed hysterically as the Cadillac sped away while the Cullens followed it with their eyes until it disappeared from their sights.

Then, another thought came to them.

 _"Who the hell was driving that car?!"_

Emmett was the first to get himself together enough to speak, but instead of his initial question, he blurted out something else for some reason.

"Whoever that was, she...is...awesome! Can I do that?" He implored, his eyes sparkling in childish glee.

Edward and Rosalie answered in unison which shot that dream down real quick.

"NO, EMMETT!" they yelled.

Emmett just chortled in the hilarity of it all, Alice giggling with him while Jasper gave a small smile as his arm tightened around his mate. Rosalie shook her head in fond exasperation while Edward just sighed in a tired fashion.

What a way to start the morning...

* * *

¤Westminster Academy¤

As expected, the Cullens received quite the attention when they arrived to school.

Half of it was because of the car, while the other half was because of their unearthly beauty that both attracted and intimidated the surrounding people.

Their teenaged peers-and probably a few faculty staff members-were practically oozing with lovestruck awe and amazement in response to their charismatic allure. The mysterious factor brought on by being the new kids in town amplified the curiosity of the people around them. All remain unknowing of the secret dangers that these lovely set of siblings hid behind their flawless masks, yet those with great instincts have subconsciously acknowledged some signs even as they admire the Cullens together with the rest of majority.

Each of them filed out one by one as the windows closed up before Edward turned off the ignition and pocketed the keys.

Emmett paced towards Rosalie and the blonde girl wordlessly held his hand. Jasper and Alice stayed close together, also holding hands. At the current time, it may seem a little odd to see open displays of affection that may seem too bold so both couples kept the contact simple. Edward paused to subtly glance around to scan through the thoughts of the crowd, as if trying to sense danger that might cause harm to his siblings in some way or form, and then nodded curtly at his family. The others nodded back at him before his golden eyes drifted to Jasper and Alice.

Jasper was tense and with good reason too. His thoughts were littered with overwhelming anxiety and the scent of so many humans almost physically pained him. Alice, it seems, was slightly better and was sending off some calming waves as Edward saw Jasper slowly started to relax more the longer they stayed in contact.

Edward gave a crooked smile though he made sure to deliver some genuinely encouraging emotions for Jasper to read and receive.

"Just follow our advice." He told, "Try not to breathe too much but shrug your shoulders slightly every now and then to make it look like you are. If you are having trouble, call out to me in your thoughts and I will figure out some excuse to get you out as soon as I can. The most you can do is believe that you are in control."

Jasper sighed inaudibly, "I will try my utmost best. However, is there any way for Alice and I to share most-if not all-of our classes?"

Alice perked up at the idea. Although she was doing better in controlling herself and had great faith in Jasper, she still felt a little uneasy being apart from him. They were the ones together for so long on their own after all.

It felt wrong for them to separate so soon, especially in a new territory.

Rosalie smirked as she casually flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"Just tell me what classes you both want to take and leave it to me."

Edward and Emmett knowingly smirked while Alice and Jasper blinked in surprise.

The ex-Major raised a brow as he detected some sly emotions from Rosalie before also smirking slightly as he figured out what she had in mind, making the others stare on how well they can pull off being twins due to how uncannily alike they look.

"Would you like some assistance, Ma'am?"

"Hmm, why not? We might as well go all the way with this twin thing."

With a few well-timed smiles and fluttering eyelashes, Rosalie got each of their ideal schedules in no time; and with Jasper's mood-changing skills, altering a few... _'_ _mishaps'_ in said schedule was child's play.

Needless to say, the Hale Twins made quite the persuasive duo that fine morning.

 _._

 _._

 _._

"Are you truly sure about this?"

"Cassie, I will be fine!"

"That's what you said when I left you to drive alone, and you ended up practically dangling out of a car window pointing two hairdryers at another driver like a mad woman."

"It's called a healthy daily dose of insanity, Cassie. You wouldn't understand."

"When is insanity ever healthy?"

"Like I said, you wouldn't understand. Only an awesome unicorn such as myself will be able to."

"...But you're nothing like a mythical horse-like creature with a horn."

"HOW DARE YOU...!"

The man just watched the fuming female before him, quietly observing, as he had grown accustomed to doing every time they banter. She usually cools off soon after, and although he saw no point in bickering needlessly in what his charge had deemed a playful manner, he had begun to grow slightly fond of it as time passes by.

The woman huffed, crossing her arms sternly as she tried to stand her ground against her guardian.

"Listen," she began calmly, "I need some means of living and being a hunter doesn't really make the cut. I want to live my life as honestly as I can and that means resorting to normal jobs like this one. I was lucky that they even accepted me since they were so short on staff since the academy was just recently founded compared to its sister school. The pay is good and they even let me use a vacant room in the dormitories."

The man squinted at her firmly, "If it were up to me, you will not be in the hunting business in the first place. You need only attend the duties of your bloodline, no more or less."

She sighed, "That's the thing, Cassie. It is not up to you. You may have been created to protect and guide me, but in the end, it's still my life and my choice. Besides, you know as much as I do that hunting is something I both need and want to do."

For a while, there was a tense silence between the two individuals as they stared down one another. Obsidian black made contact with dark chocolate brown, and various conflicting emotions clashed.

That was...until one side conceded.

The dark brown orbs disappeared behind soft eyelids as their owner sighed in defeat.

"Alright, but please put up as much wards as possible. With so many people around you on a daily basis, I cannot exactly come to you as I wish and not be suspicious." He requested.

The young lady smiled radiantly, her features so bright the man thought that the cloudy skies of London actually gave way to the sun for a moment.

However, he knew that was not it.

The young lady in front of him is just special that way.

Not wanting to impose his presence on her any longer in fear that he will not be able to truly leave her be as promised, he promptly vanished with a fluttering sound of wings.

The female he left behind continued to beam happily as she looked up at the bleak skies as if they are the most fascinating thing to look at.

"I promise, Castiel."

She took a deep breath and exhaled it in a nervous sigh before turning around to walk inside the main building.

 _._

 _._

A youthful girl skipped in her steps as she passed by the Office Registrar to proceed to the Headmaster's Office, her long mahogany brown hair bouncing along with her childish movements.

A group of beautiful teenagers stiffened as their noses caught her mouth-watering scent that made their throats burn as if the hottest fires of Hell sparked within them. Oddly, instead of the thirsty feeling going beyond point of control, the burning scattered throughout their entire being in such a way that it engulfed them in a comforting warmth like a thick fleece blanket on a cold winter night.

Amongst the group, only two of them are familiar with the sensation as well as the scent.

Jasper and Alice simultaneously turned to each other with similar shocked expressions. Their three other siblings did not see this as they proceeded ahead of the pair, readily grateful to immediately dismiss the dangerously tempting scent as they hope to never run into the human that owns it.

Such sentiments are unshared by the recent additions to their family...

"Jasper..." Alice trailed off as her voice shook in relief and happiness.

Jasper slowly nodded in confirmation as the emotions within him was doubled due to receiving Alice's own feelings: relief, comfort, nervousness, excitement, delight, and so on.

"I know." He whispered.

"Do you really think it could be her?"

"Without a single doubt, darlin'."

The two immortal lovers exchanged gentle smiles of shared happiness as they looked ahead to hurry after their siblings, knowing it will only be a matter of time before they are reunited with a dear loved one whom is partially responsible in bringing them together.

From the bottom of their hearts, they pray that their little sun is truly and finally back home with them.

* * *

Some few classes later, it was finally time for lunch.

Although the Cullens do not particularly eat since they do not partake in a normal human diet, they make a routine in going to a specific spot in order to just talk and to try blending in as per usual. It also helps them keep any rumor or gossip about them under control in case the family secret is in danger of being revealed.

Their choice is usually the school canteen, but since they could not keep a table to themselves as they would have preferred, they decided on settling beside a large oak tree just outside yet near the building. They brought some books and took a few fruits, keeping appearances as planned when some people looked out of the windows or when they pass by.

At the moment, only three of the Cullens are present: Edward, Rosalie, and Emmett. Jasper and Alice made an excuse saying that they needed to hunt a little to calm the former's thirst. Jasper's eyes were not that dark, but after reading his troubled thoughts, Edward agreed that it was better safe than sorry and advised them to come back as soon as they can since it would be inconvenient for them if they skip on the first day.

Jasper and Alice nodded before almost eagerly separating from them, promising to return before lunch is over.

Now, Edward was reading a small book of poems in which he had compiled all his personal favorites throughout the years. There are still some pages left blank for him to write more, be it his own poems or some others he shall discover soon. He tapped the pen attached to the stationary with a thin black silk ribbon as he thought of some interpretative notes to write on the free pages.

Emmett and Rosalie were conversing with one another as if in their own world, respectfully giving Edward his space so that it would not be awkward.

After a while, Edward glanced at his wrist watch to see that he had at least half an hour until his next class. He decided to use it for some quiet time alone as he stood and held up his hand in a wave to Rosalie and Emmett, a gesture of excusing himself. The pair nodded at him and continued their conversation while Edward walked away to get to his classroom.

That decision unknowingly led him to fulfilling one of Alice's visions into a reality.

 _._

 _._

"Over here, Alice."

The pixie-like female followed her fiancé as they both trailed after the leftover scent that they caught a whiff of this morning.

As they had expected, the scent causes a mild sting to their throats everytime the smell hits their nose. However, the longer they go on without at least getting a slight sniff, the greater the pain the next time they smell it again which explained what happened this morning. In contrast, the searing travels throughout the body and slowly turns into a comforting warmth the more they are exposed to it. Moreover, the bloodlust gradually disappears as if it was never there in the first place.

Only one scent in the world can have such an effect on any of their kind...

"Can you see her yet?" Jasper asked.

He was still dutifully tracking down the scent while Alice follows and tries to focus her visions with a specific person in mind.

She shook her head in response.

"All her wards seem to be up, even the ones against my visions." She said, "I can't even get a split second glimpse of where she plans to go."

The ex-major nodded in acceptance and kept walking ahead of his lover, well aware that she would trail right behind him.

He then halted.

"The scent..." he muttered,

"What?"

"It's getting weaker!" He snarled.

At that moment, Alice had a flash vision and the only thing she managed to see was a stone with a strange glowing sigil engraved on it.

A Rune Stone, she realized.

Before she can delve further, she was snapped right back to the present with Jasper.

Only a second passed.

"She's strengthening the shield!"

At her words, they both hurried because they knew if they did not...even the scent will be shielded from them.

However, just as they turned another hallway, they almost bumped into someone but thankfully managed to stop in time.

It was Edward.

 _._

 _._

Edward Cullen prides himself in being unreadable yet being able to read through anyone.

Of course, such pride could be attributed to his telepathy but it goes beyond that and traces back to his human years. Even then, he was able to read through human behavior through keen observation and impressive intuition. It was a heightened trait that carried through his turning and turned it into the gift it has been hailed as.

However, he found out that not everyone could be easily read even through the use of his gift.

For it was today...that he already came across probably two individuals whom had escaped his telepathy.

The first was the mysterious, and admittedly astonishing, young woman in that midnight blue Cadillac. Due to her puzzling act of pointing a pair of hairdryer-of all things-at him, he had gotten distracted enough not to notice that her thoughts were shielded from him. He backtracked and realized not a single thought he had read at the time came from her.

It was either her mind is empty of thoughts in the first place-which he finds implausible unless one is brain dead probably-or she had such a strong mental shield that even his power did not work.

"Well," he thought amusedly, "if anything, she certainly knows how to make a lasting first impression."

Then, there was that overwhelmingly alluring scent from this morning.

Edward felt both relief, agitation, confusion, and disappointment flow through him when the owner of the scent was nowhere to be seen after they exited the Office Registrar.

Relief, since he managed to get his scorching bloodthirst under control and avoided trouble...

Agitation, because he can no longer get the thought of whoever it was out of his head no matter how hard he tried to dismiss it...

Confusion, since there was not a single outsider's thought that passed him by when he subconsciously tracked down the scent and focused his power onto the source...

Disappointment, because he felt a literal pull within his core that urges him to seek the source of that scent but came up short...

Finally, there is also Alice's vision.

He then pondered as he paused his steps, lingering in the hallway and paying no mind to the stares he received.

 _"Now that I think about it, what are the chances that all three of them might be the same person...?"_ He mused.

Then...

It happened.

"Aah...!"

The next thing Edward knew, there was a figure sprawled on the floor with various items scattered around which included his poetry book.

The figure is a female.

She wore black feminine slacks and a white off-shouldered long-sleeved fitted top. A grey sleeveless cotton cardigan hung from her exposed shoulders and freely flowed down her sides until the edges reached her knees. A pair of low-heeled black sandals covered her feet snugly and no other accessory was adorned aside from the silver oval locket attached to the long sliver chain lace that reached the middle of her chest.

A slight stinging pain struck his throat and Edward made a mental note to hunt later.

By habit, he bent down to inspect her for injuries. His kind may be unaffected by such hard impact as proven by the fact that he remained standing, but the same could not be said for mortals. The girl probably felt like she ran straight onto a brick wall.

Hopefully, she did not get a concussion as she seemed to be trying to soothe her head with her hands.

So far, there seems to be no broken bones since he did not hear anything crack.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked.

The girl still seemed out of it as her eyes shut close while she swayed in place after sitting up.

"Since when do walls talk?" She mumbled.

The bronze-haired male chuckled.

The strange female gave a lazy smile at the soft sound as her eyes were kept closed, likely due to the lights paining her with the dizziness occupying her head.

"Are you a magical wall with secret portals smuggled from the world of magic, Mr. Wall?" She inquired with childlike excitement, "Or are you one of the haunted ones?"

Edward could not help but raise a brow even as his crooked smile was starting to twitch up into a grin.

Such a strange young lady...

His golden hazels drifted over the girl's face to inspect her features more closely and Alice's vision came right back to his mind with a vengeance.

Wavy mahogany brown hair reaching her waist while tied in a low ponytail that seemed rushed yet neat enough, a fair complexion with smooth skin that flushes from the cold winds of London, a feminine face with moderately high cheekbones and an almost perfect jawline, well-trimmed brows, and good nose...

The girl is quite the beauty, he admits.

Most of her appearance also matched the person from the flash visions.

The only thing he needs to see...are her eyes.

 _"Are they silver grey?"_ He mused.

Eventually, the girl's eyes opened again which definitely took him aback as he never expected what he saw.

There, staring right back at his golden hazel eyes, is a pair of obsidian black.

He was caught off guard. At first glance, the pair of orbs seemed like the eyes of his kind whenever they get thirsty. If it was not for her heartbeat and the rosy flush of her cheeks, he would have concluded for certain that the girl is one of them.

The orbs were like windows to an endless abyss of darkness...

...yet he yearned for them.

His ears perked up as he heard her speak again, quieter yet firmer.

"You're...a very pretty wall with very pretty eyes."

Edward blinked, surprised.

The girl grinned in response.

Then, without any real reason, they shared a quiet laugh.

"I will take that as a sign that you are alright then." He said.

She shrugged, "I'm a tough gal. I can take a hard bump and an epic fall."

The male was intrigued to detect a slight southern accent, Texan like Jasper's, as she spoke.

With a chivalrous smile, Edward helped the girl gather her things which she immediately did the moment her head cleared.

It was at that moment that the bronze-haired immortal caught sight of it.

A book of Shakespearean Sonnets...

It was exactly the same as the one from Alice's flash visions. The time it showed may have been swift, but Edward caught the important details enough to be hyperaware if he ever sees it...and he has.

He held it delicately and almost reverently in his hands. It was leatherbound with a simple baby blue cover accompanied by golden elegant lines that curved by the corners like wedding invitation frames. The design was simple yet dignified in a way that would befit Shakespeare.

On the cover were the exact words in matching golden color as the lines:

The Sonnets of William Shakespeare

"You read Shakespeare...?"

His head turned back to his female acquaintance, greeting him with curious eyes and a bright smile. Her backpack was already slung over one shoulder with most of her things inside, all except the book in his hand.

He returned her smile with a small one, now albeit unsure how to regard this young woman who may or may not be his destined mate.

Gracefully, he stood up again.

The girl followed his example, almost matching his own flawless stance.

"I read in general." He replied.

The girl seemed to beam at him as if he just told her the greatest meaning of life.

He wondered.

 _"Is she...always this happy?"_

It was not a bad trait to have, and in all honesty, Edward appreciates her sincere delight in the smallest things.

The thing is...he feels wrong to have such strong attraction to someone whom clearly belongs to the light, especially when they have just met.

Of course, if she really is his future mate, these intense emotions are truly justified but Edward refuses to accept.

This girl deserves better.

"Hey, are you still there?"

The young man was snapped out of his trance as a dainty hand was being waved in front of his face. Worried dark orbs reflected back at him and he had to slightly shake his head to dismiss everything he felt a while ago as he gave a crooked smile of reassurance with an accompanying shrug.

She pursed her lips in annoyance.

"You...don't talk much, do you?"

He smirked and then held out the book of sonnets to the girl in hopes of averting her attention from him.

Her eyes brightened again.

"Oh, thank you!" She said.

His little attempt at distraction worked in the best and worst of ways.

The young lady smiled as she reached out to take the book back, but that caused their fingers to brush against each other.

Just like that, an electrifying sensation shot through Edward's entire being.

His throat burned with searing white hot pain and he had to swallow hard before the fire spread towards the rest of his body. The warmth engulfed him as if he was hiding under a fort of blankets just beside the fireplace of a cozy cabin in the woods, staying away from the harsh blizzard of a very cold wintry day.

It was just like this morning, but stronger and more intense.

No doubt, this girl is the owner of that dangerously alluring scent.

This woman is not just his mate...she is also his blood singer.

There may also be something more.

 _"Wait..."_

He then finally noticed it.

 _"I...can't read her thoughts."_

His core is aching and demanding to know everything about this woman, but doing such a thing is a very dangerous move for the both of them.

"Umm..." she trailed off tentatively.

Edward then noticed how his fingers still adamantly gripped the book as the girl tried to tug it back, and he found himself unable to let go even after the realization.

Clearly, he had a decision to make.

"You can let go now, if you don't mind...?" She asked, unsure.

He can, but would he?

Can he really find the strength in him to let go and walk away without regrets?

His golden hazels gazed into her obsidian black, and it was then that he saw them.

The flecks of silver grey sparkled and seemed to glow with life. Each crystalline drop seems to come and go, making it hard to spot them beyond the dark abyss. They drifted according to the angle of the light, resembling the will-o'-the-wisps of ancient lore said to be mystic guides of fate.

Edward Cullen was dazzled by their enchantment.

At that time, he knew his choice.

He smiled softly and the girl was caught off guard with how beautiful he looked with such genuineness in his eyes.

She became stunned when she heard a low yet sensually smooth voice speak to her soon after.

"My name is Edward Cullen. It's a pleasure to meet you."

She blinked in confusion and then smiled brighter than ever before.

"I'm Sunny, Sunny Constantine. It's nice to meet you too, Edward!"

He tilted his head slightly, a little amused with what he assumes to be her nickname.

"Your namesake is quite fitting. You have a radiant smile."

She giggled, a relaxing chime that he greatly appreciated.

"That's why my Momma picked it!"

As she took her book of sonnets back from him, she held out her other hand to return his book of poems.

She glanced at it and smirked slyly.

"Just to let you know, my personal favorite is 'Man and Woman' by Astrid Claire." She stated.

He chuckled, "It does ring out with appropriate amount of tragic realism and idealistic romance, doesn't it?"

She nodded sagely as her eyes gleamed, making the silver specks even more apparent and made it harder for Edward to stop staring.

However, the moment had to end.

Suddenly, Sunny tensed as her smile faltered and she turned her head slightly to look over her shoulder with narrowed eyes that became menacingly blank and calculative. She fumbled with something in her pocket-a small glowing stone from what Edward saw shortly-before putting it back and turning back to him with her usual smile.

Again, he marveled at her carefree demeanor as he wonders how a single human could have such energy to be so happy all the time.

Even Alice would be no match to Sunny's optimistic cheer.

"Well," she began, "I still have an appointment to catch up on so I'm gonna have to cut this meeting short. I will definitely see you around though!"

She gave him a friendly pat on the shoulder before walking past him, his eyes instinctively following her leave.

Just as she was about to turn another corner, Sunny stopped and turned around again to face him. With a playful wink and a mischievous smirk, she held up the hand that was not holding onto her book and blew him a flying kiss.

Again, Edward blinked in surprise.

Sunny laughed, "C'mon, Eddie~! Catch it, catch it, catch it! Don't waste a good kiss."

His lips twitched up into a familiar crooked smile as he held up an open hand before closing it into a fist with a slight flick of the wrist, looking like he had caught a small drifting petal in the wind.

The brunette, in response, clapped her hands in delight and then waved them in an enthusiastic gesture of farewell as she jogged away.

As she does so, Edward hears one last thing from her before she finally disappears from sight.

"See ya later, new friend!"

Her voice drifted off in a fading tone, signalling that she already made some distance between them when she spoke.

The lone male looked down at his enclosed fist and sighed with an unreadable look in his eyes. With deliberate slowness, he slowly held it up to his lips as he placed a gentle kiss upon his knuckles as if to connect with the kiss Sunny had given for him to catch.

Edward chuckled, feeling a little silly.

However, he also felt oddly at ease.

He then turned around and started walking leisurely towards his original destination, his free hand now in his jeans pocket.

 _"I sincerely look forward to seeing you soon, Miss Constantine."_

That was the first act.

That was their first step.

That...was their beginning.

* * *

 _Sometimes, the one thing we are all searching for is closer than we think...and as we look back at the beginning, we wish that we were not so ignorant to dismiss the signs so that we could have found it sooner and spent time loving it much longer._

 _\- AniMagical Productions_

* * *

 _A/N: I am quite unsure whether to end it on the part where Jasper and Alice bumped into Edward, when Edward and Sunny met, or at the part where Sunny gets busted of I-think-you-know-what._

 _In the end, I decided to settle on this one as this showed all what I considered the beginning as the chapter title suggested. Also, I shall establish the portrayals of my OC so far._

 _》Anne Hathaway_  
 _as "Sunny Constantine"_

 _》Ed Westwick_  
 _as "Cassie / Castiel"_

 _Yes, it is the same Castiel from Supernatural. However, since Jimmy Novak is not fit to be his vessel at this point in time, Misha Collins is not the one portraying him for now._

 _Anyway, the song I based the title on is pretty easy to figure out this time._

 _HINT#1_ _: (OST of...) The missing Grand Duchess of Russia from the Romanov Bloodline._

 _HINT#2_ _: (Artists) Male and Female Duet; RM and DL_

 _Tell me what you think~!_


	4. AN

Alright, I feel bad.

I have not updated in so long but I have good reason. Firstly, the internet connection that I was using to update this is not very reliable. Secondly, I got my laptop back so I am now working on the official chapters with longer interactions between the characters and more detailed writing.

To top it all off, both authors (EmSAh and Astrid Claire) are discussing a few things regarding an original otome game of our own that we plan on working on.

Regarding the first problem, both of us are somewhat improvising. On the second one, it may take some time before the chapters are published. As for the third, we are a little troubled since neither of us are able to work on character sprites at the moment. For those who may be interested artists, please contact us and we will appreciate some advice or maybe even become an official colleague with this game project.

Anyway, in order to temporarily compensate for the delay, readers are now allowed to request for headcanons/scenario/one-shots/songfic about this story. There may be some spoilers but not anything too major plot-wise. All you have to do is give a prompt regarding Sunny Constantine, a genre or theme, and a canon character that you want to see her interact with. Romance for Sunny is strictly with two people (both vampires), which I will let you gues who. Note that there may be certain characters that will not be accepted since Sunny may not even end up interacting with them in the story, but if you wish to see it as an AU, then please indicate it.

Thank you!

XOXO

AniMagical Productions


	5. AN2

Greetings to everyone!

It has been a very long time since we updated this story and we apologize for that. Things have been pretty hectic since we last paid attention to this and, unfortunately, we have not been feeling much spark in writing for Twilight. However, that does not mean we do not have a remedy for this.

Recently, we have been making drafts for the official chapters instead of the prototype ones compiled in this chapter. The only remaining problem is writer's block. There are still some parts we have trouble in wording out so we are till a little stuck. The concept has been finalized and the ideas are summarized, but writing them all together as chapters is the main challenge.

This is where you readers come in.

We will be posting headcanon sets about this story from time to time. There will be minor spoilers but nothing too detailed or permanent plot-wise. You can tell us whether you approve or disapprove a certain headcanon set along with your justification as to why you think it may or may not fit the story. Please be reasonable and do not let your prejudice against certain characters hinder you from (dis)approving the headcanons, but constructive inputs are well appreciated.

As mentioned in the previous note, feel free to make requests but we make no promises of publishing them soon because of our busy schedules. However, be assured in knowing that those requests will be kept in mind as encouragements and may appear in the official chapters.

Thank you for your understanding!


	6. HCS: INSTRUCTIONS

This chapter is more of a note that contains instructions regarding the HCS (Headcanon Sets) that will be published.

There will most likely be minor spoilers but the major ones will be censored for everyone. For those, who wish to know the entire headcanon that contains a major spoiler, please comment onto the respective headcanon or indicate which headcanon it is. This is to amplify reading experience but also to receive as much feedback as we can and possibly gain further suggestions that might improve the story.

The HCS are numbered depending on the character. The initials of said character will be indicated in the title and further elaborated in the chapter itself. Because of this, readers can expect more HCS for a certain character _(especially when there is a "_ _TBC_ _" item at the bottom of the list)_. Each HCS for a canon character enlists the headcanons that relate with the main OC, Sunny Constantine; however, there might be occasional headcanons that feature the canon character alone. There will also be the rare facts that might be shared in the list as well.

Some characters will get more headcanons than others per set. This is because the authors only enlist the headcanons that are likely to be a part of the story and the temporary ones are being hold off.

If there are any further questions, do not hesitate to ask. We will try to either update this chapter or answer your questions directly in the comments. If you have feedback or plot suggestions, feel free to share them.

Please do not steal or plagiarize these headcanons. If you wish to use them for your own stories, please ask our permissions first.

Thank you!


	7. MISC HCS 1

**¤Miscellaneous¤**

》The poem mentioned in Chapter 1, **_"Man and Woman"_** by Astrid Claire, can be read in the summary of this story's Quotev version. It was, as said, made by _Astrid Claire_ who is one of the authors of this story.

》The poem was supposed to be used as a summary for a **_RWBY_** **_fan fiction_** which features a love story between _Ozpin_ and a Fem!OC (a slight love triangle with _Qrow Branwen_ ), starting from their training years at Beacon Academy.

》 **EmSAh** had watched all the movies and read all the books but never became much of a fan (she only did those to criticize). **Astrid Claire** did not watch the first movie entirely, was forced to watch _New Moon_ when her mother stole the TV, caught a glimpse of _Breaking Dawn Part 1_ when her aunt watched it in DVD, and watched _Breaking Dawn Part 2_ in cinema just to see how the saga would end. She read the first three chapters of the first book and did not retain anything aside from the fact that Bella Swan was the most monotonously boring heroine she had ever read about.

》This fan fiction was conceptualized after _Breaking Dawn Part 2_ was released. Both authors searched for some good stories and became enamored with interpreting each character while linking them together in a single storyline.

》As the conceptual ideas progressed, it went from: a crack humor story about this random reader-insert based on lists of _"How to Annoy..."_ , a family story of how the Cullens adopt a gifted baby, a slice-of-life-yet-tragic romance between Edward and his childhood friend, a friendship story about Jasper and his human bestfriend who forcefully died by his hands because of Maria, a not so romance-centric interpretation of the saga, a character development of Alice and Rosalie with the help of a light-hearted human girl, and then a way to make Isabella Swan a more acceptable character.

》The end result was a combination of all these which would hopefully look better than it sounds.

》The knowledge of the canon plotline was based on 70% research on the Wikia or Wikipedia, 20% references of other Twilight fan fictions, and 10% personal authors' knowledge of the books and movies.

》 **Astrid Claire** 's high school English teacher skipped out on fully reading the _Twilight Saga_ after becoming an avid fan of the _Hunger Games Trilogy_ and supporting the _Harry Potter Series_ under the firmly blunt reasoning that Meyer's work had too many grammatical errors for a novel series that _"annoyed_ _the heck out of her too much to keep reading"_ according to said teacher.

》This story was going to be firmly about the events of Twilight with a different heroine. However, after reading too many clichés and as the plot became too redundant, the authors decided otherwise by choosing to delve deeper into the Cullens' pasts in the pre-canon timeline.

》This decision helped strengthen a healthier and more reasonable romantic plot while also keeping the setting not as romance-centric as the saga was in canon.

》Since the OC's past would involve introducing too many other OCs for the sake of the plotline, the authors had an idea to crossover the plot instead so the holes would be filled by canon characters from other fandoms that could fit into Twilight.

》The greatest dilemma that the authors faced story-wise is either who Sunny Constantine's face claim would be or what car she should drive.

》 _TBC...?_


	8. SC HCS 1

**¤Sunny Constantine¤**

》Her whole name is _Heulwen Nishalynn P. Constantine_.

》Her name respectively means _"sunshine"_ in Welsh (Heulwen), a combination of Sanskrit and Welsh to make _"night lake"_ (Nishalynn) and then finishes it with _"the one who remains constant"_ (Constantine).

》Her middle initial stands for _Philomel_ , ultimately from _**"Philomela"**_ , which is an English word for _"nightingale"_ and is commonly used to denote said bird in poetry.

》She was conceived and born in **Chicago, Illinois** but was raised in **Houston, Texas** until her parents decided to settle down in **Forks, Washington** ; and then spent her teenaged years traveling around the world with her father after her mother died.

》Her birthday is the same as Edward's: _June 20, 1901_. This makes her the exact same age as him, but is physically older since Edward stopped aging at 17.

》Her parents were hunters but only killed according to a personal set of rules or code.

》Her parents were quite possibly considered as pseudo-members of **_*CENSORED DUE TO SPOILERS*_**

》She is human in every way with the exception of her gifts and her immortality to time.

》Like her maternal ancestors, she stopped aging at 35.

》Her mother died when she was 7-years-old, and her father died when she was around 18-years-old. Both are from supernatural causes.

》She can get angry and be rather ruthlessly cold, but she never has it in her to truly hate or scorn anyone. In her case, she just dismisses things she dislikes as if they are nothing (which may be worse since it means she does not deem you important enough in her life to hate).

》She has a thing for brunett(e)s, most likely from her mother's influence.

》She absolutely loves food and eating it, also having a tendency to make an art out of them whenever she eats a lot in one sitting.

》She has a very terrible sweet tooth that makes her almost rob an entire sweets shop, a dangerous factor since she gets sugar high.

》She worships pie and wants to learn every recipe she can find.

》Unlike most hunters but much like her parents, she makes sincere effort to make an honest living while balancing the hunting business (which means no credit card stealing/hacking, etc...)

》She mostly prefers being a street musician/performer or anything that involves art, literature, and music.

》She had sung in radio stations before and was mildly famous for a while.

》She can see the past and future by linking her psyche with her ancestors and descendants respectively, seeing the world through their eyes. It is what made her love history and optimistic about the world, believing in humanity's limitless capabilities to do good for the world.

》She has never ever had her firsts (first date, first kiss, first time, etc...) which makes her a virgin in every way, except for her sometimes dirty green mind. Also, common sense: she already had her first word and first steps as well as all other non-romantic firsts.

》Since she never attended high school, she does not know what prom is.

》She adores fashion and cars but could not afford the luxury to indulge in them.

》She is always happy and full of ideals but is wise enough to know that the world is far from such.

》Her car, Morpheus (a.k.a. Morphie), is actually a sentient familiar that can turn into anything it eats and can function as such.

》Her hobbies are reading, embroidering, painting, and composing (anything crafty).

》Her favorite instruments are piano, violin, and guitar.

》She is bisexual and demiromantic.

》She discovered her bisexuality when she was 13 and found that she was attracted to both genders but never got to experience anything romantic since she never commits to one place for long.

》She once dreamed of becoming a musician and doctor, wanting to heal people's souls through music and cure their physical bodies through medicine.

》She had always wanted to enjoy her life as a normal human (like what Rosalie wants) but chooses to embrace whatever is beyond her control.

》Her life goal is to complete a specific elixir that cures **_*CENSORED FOR SPOILERS*_**

》 _TBC...?_


	9. EC HCS 1

**¤Edward Cullen¤**

》His whole name is _Edward Anthony Masen, Jr._ but was then changed into _Edward Anthony Masen Cullen_.

》He and Sunny were born in the same hospital on the exact same day: _June 20, 1901._

》Their parents were briefly acquainted with one another because the Constantines were actually on a hunt in Chicago. This is why Elizabeth, Edward's mother, was somewhat aware of the supernatural world and knew Carlisle was not normal when she met him.

》Edward and Sunny were inseparable as toddlers, but the Constantines ended up moving to Texas before settling down in Forks until Sunny's mother died.

》Whenever Edward kisses Sunny, his eye color reverts back to green for a few minutes.

》His coven refers to him as the _Star_ and Sunny as the _Sun._ They are the same kind of celestial rock on the same sky but shine on different times.

》Edward is always found smiling whenever he spends time with Sunny.

》There were times he doubted if they should be together, but Sunny's reasoning always wins him over.

》He is especially relieved in knowing that Sunny has no intention of becoming a vampire and prefers to live as close to a human as possible.

》He is also overjoyed to find out that he never has to lose her because of it either, since Sunny does not age beyond 35.

》There are times when he gets jealous of Castiel for various reasons, primarily because Castiel could always protect her in a way he could not.

》He is also a little irritated that Jasper was technically Sunny's first crush, even if she did not realize it.

》It was even worse whenever Jasper teams up with Emmett to tease him about it, getting a sense of satisfaction in detecting his jealousy and irritation whenever he brings it up by telling a story of Sunny's childhood.

》He made a ballad piece for Sunny and she came up with the lyrics for it, attempting to even turn the tune into a music box melody together in their occasional free time.

》Edward and Sunny became officially together around 1955. He started courting her on 1954, but Sunny was too oblivious to truly notice the signs while Edward preferred to take a subtle approach due to his gentlemanly upbringing.

》When he found out Sunny sang for radio stations before, he hunted down every single song she ever sang and compiled them into an album. He gave her one copy as his gift to her on their first anniversary (adding their ballad piece in the album as the last song), and kept the original one for his personal collection.

》In every Christmas since Sunny met the coven, she and Edward would play a duet. She would play the guitar and sing while Edward is the piano accompaniment.

》Their special meeting spot is a lighthouse near the cliffside since Sunny liked being in high places and looking at the sea, while Edward gets to show off his speed by carrying her on his back and taking her there.

》On their 10th year anniversary, they carved their initials and a personal vow onto one of the benches beside the lighthouse.

》Edward told Sunny that she was the very opposite of his ideal girl, but he realized that it was the very reason why he became so in love with her.

》When he and Sunny first made eye contact in Chapter 1, that little moment between them is actually a reference to the _**"Zing Moment"**_ between **Johnny** and **Mavis** from _Hotel Transylvania_.

》 _TBC...?_


	10. JH HCS 1

**¤Jasper Hale¤**

》His whole name is _Jasper Whitlock Hale_.

》He first met _John Constantine_ , Sunny's father, on the BER months of 1862 when he was in the middle of evacuating people where John was in at the time. John was orphaned and only 10-years-old so Jasper personally made sure he got to safety until they had to part ways.

》A year later, Maria turned him and his memories of John lingered but was not very clear in his mind.

》When they met again, John was already married and Sunny was nearing 2-years-old.

》He was supposed to make a meal out of Sunny's mother but John apprehended him, making Jasper realize that they were a hunter family.

》John recognized Jasper but realized that the latter does not seem to remember him, so he spared Jasper's life with the excuse that the Major will live while knowing that he owed his life to the same people he preyed upon.

》Due to his pride, Jasper could not kill the newlyweds without making things even first so he comes back every week to challenge John and earn the right to devour them. He did not notice that his bloodlust does not seem to be affecting his hunger whenever he is with the hunter family though.

》After some time, Jasper stopped fighting and became part of the family since he started recalling John in his memories...especially when his little darling, _Sunny Constantine_ , was born.

》He became very protective of Sunny like an older brother would be, and he playfully bickered with John because of this.

》When Maria started noticing his occasional and unreasonable absences, Jasper pleaded John to move far away with his family. He sent _Peter_ and _Charlotte_ with them when he let the vampire couple escape.

》When Sunny's mother died, Jasper was devastated when he found out from a letter John sent him. He worked hard to find John and Sunny after that but to no avail.

》He felt it from miles away when John was the one who died, and that was the time Jasper realized his heart can still break even if it has already stopped beating.

》His depression got worse and he was close to completely giving up on life until he met Alice.

》He was even happier and more hopeful in knowing that Alice became best friends with Sunny, but a little disappointed that his little darling had to go somewhere else before he could see her.

》When he felt Edward's attraction towards Sunny, Jasper bluntly stated that he will never forgive him if he hurt her in any way.

》Sunny made a special perfume that specifically blocks a human scent the hungrier Jasper gets.

》Jasper's struggle for self-control was one of the reasons why Sunny developed the prototype of her _"elixir"_ which allows vampires to eat and digest food temporarily.

》Aside from Alice, only Sunny can calm Jasper's bloodlust down.

》Sunny sometimes ends up talking in a Texan accent whenever she converses with Jasper and she does not even notice most of those times, prompting Jasper to affectionately tease her about it.

》When Edward compiled Sunny's radio song album, he gave a copy to Jasper as a peaceoffering to get his approval in dating Sunny for real.

》Jasper bittersweetly pondered about the idea of John becoming his Best Man when he weds Alice but ends up dismissing it soon after and asked Edward to take on the role since Alice chose Sunny as her Maid-of-Honor.

》For the first time in a long time, Jasper felt the need to cry tears of bittersweet yet still genuine joy when Sunny showed the **_*CENSORED FOR SPOILERS*_** as her wedding gift.

》In his last attempt to keep the memory of John and his wife in his own wedding, Jasper requested Alice to make reservations on the same place where John got married.

》 _TBC...?_


	11. AC HCS 1

**¤Alice Cullen¤**

》Her whole name is _Mary Alice Brandon Cullen_.

》Her sire/maker was actually someone _John Constantine_ had saved from getting fully devoured by a nomad.

》This is how Alice met Sunny, in which Alice's maker tried to contact John for help in order to take Alice to safety. By that time, John has already died but Sunny received the call.

》While Jasper was Alice's first vision as a newborn, Sunny's face was the first she had seen after awakening.

》She and Sunny clicked perfectly when they got acquainted. They were like long lost twin sisters.

》When Sunny found out about Alice's amnesia, she helped Alice piece her past together. In the end, Alice called it quits when she was sure that her niece was safe since she wanted to live the rest of her life peacefully with Sunny.

》Because Sunny felt as if Alice was deprived of youthful happiness in her human life, she took initiative to almost spoil Alice by tailoring as much clothes as she can so Alice could dress up as anything and be anything she could want.

》Alice was touched by the thoughtful gesture, and this was one of the reasons why she ended up loving fashion so much.

》However, out of all the expensive clothing lines that Sunny would occasionally afford for her sake, Alice appreciated a handmade handkerchief the most.

》It was Sunny's first tailored gift to her: a forest green silk handkerchief, cut off from Sunny's baby blanket, with twin pixies embroidered on it by golden glitter thread and making a heart out of pixie dust that says _Sisters Forever_ inside.

》Alice kept it tucked into her breast pocket or tied around her left bicep, keeping the piece of cloth near her now unbeating yet still feeling heart.

》When Alice told Sunny about Jasper, she was ecstatic to find out that Sunny grew up to know him as her own brother. The girls squealed and giggled, enthusiastic to know that they really will become sisters someday.

》Alice asked some things about Jasper and Sunny wholeheartedly obliged, already shipping them and making plans to set them up.

》Sometimes, Sunny would joke about how she loved Alice and Jasper so much that she is not sure whether she can give them up to one another...so she proposes a threesome, to which Alice just amusedly rolled her eyes at.

》Sunny likes to think of herself as a unicorn and Alice her personal guardian pixie.

》Alice was the one whom taught Sunny how to make some custom jewelry, mostly ones out of pearls, by making masterful knots and patterns with strings as she had learned when she was human in her family's business trade.

》When Alice traveled with Sunny, she designed the costumes Sunny uses for performances as their means to make a living while on the road. Sometimes, she sells the clothing off when their luggage gets too heavy.

》Alice knew about Sunny and her hunting business but never took part in it aside from when she has a vision that could help Sunny on the job. It was a silent mutual understanding that the sworn sisters had as a way to keep each other safe.

》Sunny helped tremendously in keeping Alice in the _"vegetarian"_ lifestyle. It was theorized that since her first acquaintance after being turned was Sunny, whom was mostly human, her conscience developed more effectively than normal. It was especially aided by her visions of the Cullens and Jasper.

》When Alice had to depart for Philadelphia near 1948 after receiving a vision of finally meeting Jasper there, she was saddened to find out that Sunny cannot come along with her.

》Sunny, however, cheered her up with a vision of her own: she was going to be Alice's Maid-of-Honor and will be laughing alongside her when she reunites with her and Jasper someday.

》Sunny promised Alice that when she finally has her firstborn, she would name him/her after Alice and Jasper so they could be godparents to her child.

》It was a promise that Alice never shared with anyone, not even Jasper. It made her feel the same hidden longing that Rosalie had in regards to children but never admitted it.

》For as faithful as Alice was of her visions, she never doubted whenever Sunny becomes an exception.

》It was not because of Sunny's powers and special runes that block out Alice's visions of her, but because Alice knew Sunny has always been a one in a million uniqueness within the world...a person who could overcome fate and change destiny.

》 _TBC...?_


	12. SORRY! NOT AN UPDATE

**IMPORTANT! PLEASE READ!**

 **THE FOLLOWING NOTE APPLIES TO OUR INDIVIDUAL ACCOUNTS AS WELL!**

All our accounts are currently inactive for publication due to unfortunate circumstances. However, we are more active in publishing at Wattpad. If you wish to see updates, we suggest to check on our Wattpad account. You all will have more luck in seeing new chapters if you do so we will see you there. Take note that we are referring to our joint account, _ZodiacPalaceStudios_ , since our respective Wattpad accounts are also inactive.

Thank you for all your constant support and understanding!

* * *

 _ **P.S. This book has been renamed "TV Series Plot Archives" in Wattpad due to the addition of more fandoms and sagas to the compilation. For those whom love The Vampire Diaries / The Originals and Supernatural, the new additions will please you. Go check it out!**_


End file.
